Como entrenar a tus Chibis
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: UA, one-shoy, AgoHiru. No todo es como esperamos que sea, pero no por eso debemos despreciarlo.


Como entrenar a tus Chibis by Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

UA, One-shot de la explosiva pareja AgoHiru xD

Creo k ya es mi fic numero 10 de esta pareja!

YUJU ME KEDAN 90! K hare con sumo placer nwn. Espero que disfrutéis de esta exageradamente loca historia k se me ocurrió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un joven un tanto obeso, de cara amable y dulce de nombre Kurita, con la tierna edad de 14 años miraba con ojos brillantes una tienda en particular de las muchas en la cuidad.

Brillantes colores adornaban aquel lugar, en su interior se podía ver gracias a sus puertas de cristal una gran cantidad de gente comprando en exceso, sus ojos brillaron al ver el motivo de ese bullicio de gente.

Ese año, en su cuidad se había puesto de moda llevar consigo unas criaturas llamadas Chibis. Los Chibis eran como humanitos pequeños con atributos animales nacidos de un huevo, la creación de estos seres tan extraordinarios fue gracias a un científico que se había vuelto no solo famoso sino multimillonario, estuvo investigando prácticamente toda su vida el unir el ADN humano con el de animales y experimentar con creaciones de Chibis con atributos de criaturas cretáceas y mitológicas, desde dinosaurios, mamuts y tigres dientes de sable, hasta unicornios, dragones e hipogrifos. Sin duda, Kurita ansiaba tener un Chibi, era uno de sus sueños a parte del futbol americano, corriendo como pocas veces lo hacía llego a su casa y se plantó delante de su padre.

Y ante su pregunta…

─No.

─¿Pe-Pero…? ¡¿Por qué?!-pregunto con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

─Ryoukan, todavía eres demasiado irresponsable como para ocuparte siquiera de un pajarito una de esas…aberraciones creadas por un hombre que desafía claramente las leyes de la vida, me niego en redondo que uno de esos monstruos entre en esta casa-declaró firmemente levantándose para retirarse a rezar-Ahora ve a tu cuarto y ponte a estudiar.

Kurita abajo la cabeza tristemente, mientras se levantaba. En su cuarto estuvo reflexionando sobre que era un tanto injusto, que él tenía derecho a al menos pedir algo, desde pequeño su padre nunca le compro lo que pedía, le traía cualquier cosa y decía que eso le sería más útil en la vida. Ni un triste juguete. Los pocos que tenía se los encontraba por la calle o se los regalaba su mejor amigo, el cual sabía cómo era su padre y se compadecía de él, siempre fue su apoyo desde que…

De repente le sonó el móvil (que le costó un huevo que su padre se lo permitiera, solo por si un acaso había una emergencia) perezosamente giro al estilo croqueta en su futón y cogió el móvil para mirar quien era-aunque no habían muchas personas que le llamaran-sonrió cuando vio quien era.

─¡Unsui-kun! ¿Qué tal va todo?-saludo alegremente.

─Jaja, hola Kurita, bien gracias. Quería preguntarte si ya lo habías hecho.

─¿El qué?

─No sé…¿preguntarle a tu padre lo de tener un Chibi, quizás?-pregunto burlón.

─¡Ah! Bu-bueno…

─No te deja tenerlo, ¿verdad?-su voz sonó un tanto triste.

Dudo en contestar, en el fondo estaba harto de que todos se preocuparan por él, o le compadecieran, ya era hora de ponerse serio. Tomo aire, sin tener en cuenta lo que iba a decir.

─Por supuesto que me deja, es más, me ha dicho que mañana mismo podemos ir a comprar un huevo en la tienda de aquí cerca.

Mierda…

─¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos mañana-colgó alegre.

El móvil se le cayó en el futon al gordito, que sonreía ampliamente con miles de gotitas en la cabeza.

¿Y ahora de donde sacaba tanto dinero?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vale, había robado a su padre un buen fajo de billetes. Estaba esperando a Unsui-su mejor amigo-delante de la tienda, era mejor disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de vida, antes de que fuera a peor y muriese cuando su padre se enterara. Tenía en mente comprar un huevo de Chibi de dragón, ya que el Chibi de Unsui era un dragón.

Los dos amigos que estaban juntos desde el jardín de infancias, coincidieron que dos Chibis dragones se llevarían bien, aunque no sabía porque Unsui dijo que el suyo era un Chibi un tanto...especial. Sonrió al ver con la bici a Unsui, el susodicho era calvo y de piel clara con los ojos oscuros, lo raro es que no vino con su Chibi, su única excusa fue que se había quedado durmiendo en casa. Entraron en la espaciosa tienda, decorada con todo tipo de artículos para Chibis, Unsui se quedó en una estantería donde había juguetes para dragones, le señalo donde estaban los huevos de dragones, y él tan pancho fue hasta el sitio, sin embargo se acabó perdiendo, realmente era una tienda enorme. Iba a regresar con Unsui cuando paso de largo por uno de los escaparates donde guardaban los huevos, regreso unos pasos de espaldas hacia atrás para ver el dibujo de un Chibi con alas y la cola al final en punta, su imaginación recordó que los dragones occidentales eran así, así que, con una gran sonrisa ignorando el contenido del dibujo que explicaba que clase de Chibis estaban ahí, cogió un huevo, curioso, tenía una mancha verde que parecía tener una forma como de llama. Eso le dijo que ese huevo era especial.

Lo llevo hasta el mostrador para arreglar el papeleo-ya que tener un Chibi era como tener una mascota-y Unsui miro el huevo como si no acabara de fiarse, sabía que Kurita no era de los que prestaran mucha atención en clase ni de los que eran precisamente "genios".

─¿Estás seguro que has ido a donde te dije?-pregunto, para que su amigo no hubiera cometido un error irremediable.

─Claro, lo he reconocido enseguida-sonrió mientras recibía la caja con el huevo dentro.

Salieron de la tienda, aunque Unsui no le veía todavía muy claro se despidió de Kurita para ir a su casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A escondidas, Kurita logro entrar en su cuarto sin ser detectado por su padre, entonces dejo el huevo en su futón, se sentó y espero…y espero…y espero…y espero….y espero…y….

Nada.

Por supuesto sabía que no iba a nacer del huevo enseguida, los Chibis nacían cuando el huevo era sustraído de su temperatura natural, o sea cuando lo sacaban del mostrador al poco tiempo debido al cambio de temperatura el cascaron se abría. El grito de su padre para que fuera a cenar le alerto, tapo el huevo con el futón para esconderlo, solo rogaba que su padre no lo viera…y que cuando se fuese a dormir se acordara de que lo había dejado allí y no lo aplastara…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente, el gordito despertado por un grito de su padre, abrió los ojos a la mañana. Miro el huevo, intacto a su lado, por lo visto no nacería hasta pasado un buen tiempo…

Ignorando eso, se puso su uniforme y fue hasta el comedor para disfrutar de una charla mañanera con su padre. El cual refunfuñaba porque decía que alguien le había robado unos 5000 yens y no se había dado cuenta-por supuesto nunca dudo sobre su hijo-con lo que Kurita casi se atraganto con el arroz, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero quería tener algún capricho en su vida, un Chibi no era malvado ni tampoco un monstruo, eso solo eran cosas que su padre creía, tanto rezar y mirar manuscritos le iban a sentar mal, ¿pero quién era él para cuestionar los actos de su padre? Lo mejor era pasar del asunto como si nada hubiera pasado, miro el reloj, si tenía suerte podría llegar temprano ese día para charlar con Unsui, ya que no tenían mucho tiempo en los días de cada día, normalmente porque el profesor era tan amargado que no les dejaba ni siquiera mandarse mensajitos por tristes notitas. Fue a su cuarto para coger su cartera, olvidada antes, y de paso esconder el huevo, estaba donde siempre, así que con sigilo lo cogió y fue a llevarlo al armario…lo hubiera llevado, de no ser porque estaba roto…¡ESTABA ROTO!

Kurita se asustó y estuvo a punto de gritar, suerte que se contuvo. Empezó a temblar mirando de un lado a otro, buscando cualquier rastro de lo que pudiera parecer un Chibi, finalmente, cedió al pánico cuando vio la ventana abierta. Se cayó de rodillas en su futón mirando la ventana con horror, había muchas posibilidades que…

De repente, algo se removió en el futón. Extrañado, levanto la manta para ver acostado hecho un ovillo, desnudo, a un Chibi. Era rubio, con el pelo alzado, la piel blanca sin una sola mancha o simple pequita, delgado, muy delgado, con unas alitas en la espalda rojas como el largo y delgado rabo con la punta en flecha que se enredaba en las piernas. El Chibi se levantó para sentarse y estirar sus bracitos hacia arriba-estaba dándole la espalda a Kurita-entonces al oír un "Oh" de sorpresa de Kurita, el rubito movió sus alargadas orejas para girar su cabecita y dejarle ver unos ojitos verde esmeralda que le miraban minuciosamente y con algo de sorpresa, parecía que el pequeño Chibi aún estuviera asimilando que un gigante gordo le estuviera mirando como quien ve a un extraterrestre. Tras un rato en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, con una seriedad extrema, el Chibi levanto su mano derecha como a modo de saludo despreocupado, provocando que Kurita se cayera hacia atrás al estilo anime. Con una gota en la frente y una sonrisa nerviosa Kurita se sentó mirando de nuevo al Chibi, sin llegar a saber que decir o hacer, esos ojos parecían estar estudiando cada movimiento que daba con una perfecta exactitud.

Trago saliva antes de poder formular alguna palabra.

─Ho-hola, pequeñín…-intento sonar dulce, el Chibi es que ni parpadeo, siguió mirándole como quien ve una mierda, vamos.

Más gotas en la frente.

─Esto…-le miro de arriba a abajo, la verdad no se acercaba ni de lejos a lo que tenía en mente…

El Chibi harto de que le estuviera mirando, y también bastante aburrido del gordo, intento ponerse de pie, aunque le costaba mantener el equilibrio, acabo otra vez sentado, se miró así mismo hasta verse las alitas, las cuales empezó a mover inconscientemente, sorprendiéndose, una sonrisa entre traviesa y divertida con cuatro colmillos se cruzó en su rostro mientras movía las alas y empezaba a elevarse un poco del suelo. Kurita se alarmo en seguida y le cogió-casi ahogándolo-para sentarlo de nuevo en el suelo. El Chibi lo fulmino con la mirada poniéndola totalmente en blanco con una especie de puchero-más bien mueca maligna-mientras le rodeaba un aura oscura, Kurita se asustó, él no quería que el Chibi se enfadara…de repente, al Chibi le sonaron las tripas, y él se agarró su estómago mientras sus ojitos verdes empezaban a humedecerse.

Oh, oh…

Al Chibi le iba a dar una pataleta, posiblemente por el hambre…¿Pero qué comían los Chibis? Sin saber qué hacer, solamente salió de la habitación para ir al comedor y coger una manzana. Su padre le pregunto por qué no se había ido ya, le dio como excusa que había ido al baño y que se estaba preparando la cartera. Con una manzana bastaría para contentar al Chibi, suponía, cuando llego el Chibi estaba cada vez más rodeado de un aura maligna que no aseguraba nada bueno mientras sus ojitos estaban a punto de estallar. Corrió hasta el pequeñín y le puso delante la manzana, la cual se la quedó mirando sin entender, la olisqueo un poco antes de con los dos brazos rodearla y clavarle los dientes, parecía costarle comérsela a bocados grandes pero al menos sació al Chibi que se tocaba la barriga un poco abultada tras comérsela. Kurita suspiro, tenía que irse ya, entonces el Chibi se abrazó así mismo cuando una pequeña brisa entro por la ventana abierta, por supuesto, no podía dejarlo así. Busco en una caja de juguetes viejos casi todos de Unsui, y encontró un muñeco de trapo, le quito la camisa de mangas cortas negras y los pantalones largos también negros, de zapatos le dio los que tenía otro muñeco, oscuros. El negro le sentaba bastante bien y parecía que al Chibi le gustaba pero…las alas y el rabo quedaban atrapados en la tela y eso parecía molestarle. Así que con una tijera pequeña les hizo agujeros tanto a la camisa para las alas como a los pantalones para la cola. El Chibi parecía estar conforme, aunque cuando se levantó para coger su cartera y salir de la habitación, el pequeñín le siguió gateando hasta sentarse delante de la puerta y mirarle como si quisiera que le cogiera.

─Oh…no, pequeñín, no puedo llevarte conmigo-le sonrió intentando que le entendiera.

El Chibi hizo lo que de nuevo parecía un puchero, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras estiraba los bracitos, insistiendo en que le cogiera. Como se negó otra vez, el Chibi empezó a mover las alas para volar pero se cansó a medio camino y paro, lo que provoco que se cayera, por suerte Kurita logro atraparlo. Lo llevo hasta el futón, y lo dejo sentado mientras cruzaba la habitación para cerrar la ventana, no fuese que en uno de sus intentos medio suicidas quisiera salir por ella.

─Lo siento, pero es que no te puedo llevar a clase, y tampoco me puedo quedar contigo o llegare tarde-rebusco en su cartera y encontró otra manzana-Toma, por si tienes más hambre, espero que te dure lo suficiente hasta que vuelva, y no hagas ruido, mi padre no sabe que estas aquí.

El Chibi le miro, analizándolo de nuevo antes de empezar a gatear y ponerse delante de la puerta, como si le quisiera impedir el paso. Kurita suspiro con una gota en la cabeza, ese Chibi era muy cabezota, casi como un niño, una idea se le vino a la mente, si era como un niño…busco en su caja de juguetes y encontró un peluche, se lo enseño, al principio pareció llamarle la atención y lo cogió, pero luego se lo tiro a la cara con mala leche, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco mientras de nuevo un aura oscura le envolvía, eso era mala señal. Siguió buscando juguetes para que se entretuviera pero todos los tiraba a un lado o a su cabeza, la cual ya llevaba un par de chichones, finalmente encontró una pistolita con balitas de plástico. Con un poco de miedo de que se la tirara a la cabeza se la dio, la ojeo un rato antes de que descubriera algo interesante por lo visto, Kurita se acercó para ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención, entonces el Chibi le disparo a la cara, grito de dolor ya que de cerca las balas de plástico dolían mucho. Los ojitos verdes se llenaron de estrellitas y siguió disparando con su sonrisa de solo cuatro colmillos, Kurita esquivo todas las balas y consiguió quitarle la pistola, grave error, al Chibi se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos mientras el aura oscura lo envolvía. Con miedo a una pataleta que lo delatara, Kurita le dio un osito, pero lo tiro a un lado y en vez de parecer que fuera a llorar le miro con muy mala leche mientras el aura oscura crecía y crecía, para empezar se rompió un vaso de cristal que tenía en su escritorio. Le dio la pistola y se cubrió la cabeza, temeroso de que rompiera algo, pero en vez de eso el Chibi empezó a reírse mientras disparaba hacia arriba y en sus piernas, lo que importaba es que no rompió nada. El gordo empezó a atar cabos y para hacer otra prueba…le quito la pistola y le dio un conejito, el Chibi obviamente lo mando a tomar por culo, sin embargo le dio lo que era un monstruo lleno de calaveras y una cara que daba miedo-mejor dicho le daba cuando era pequeño-y eso en vez de tirarlo parecía que le gusto, lo movía de un lado a otro observándolo con mucho detalle mientras jugueteaba con eso. Le quito el muñeco y le enseño el conejito, el Chibi giro la cabeza a un lado con un puchero, luego le enseño el monstruo y sus ojos se iluminaron con estrellitas mientras alargaba sus bracitos para cogerlo, siguió haciendo lo mismo un rato, conejito, no, monstruo, sí, conejo, lo mandaba a la mierda, monstruo, lo adoraba. Se abrazó al monstruo y a la pistolita mientras Kurita con una sonrisa de victoria salía poco a poco de la habitación dejándolo allí.

Por lo visto a ese Chibi le gustaban las cosas que a alguien normal o le daban miedo o no le gustaban.

Pero el pobre gordo se olvidó de que ese Chibi no era gilipollas. Este al ver la ausencia del gordo lo busco con la mirada un rato, antes de empezar a gatear e intentar ponerse de pie para caminar, cosa que le costaba, no lo encontraba y ya empezaban a humedecérsele los ojos. Miro hacia la ventana y uso sus alitas para revolotear hasta con mucho esfuerzo posarse en ella, pegándose al cristal observo al gordo alejarse, frunció el ceño volteándose para ver la grandiosa puerta, su pequeña mente maquiavélica empezó a formular algún plan de huida, la puerta era demasiado grande y su peso no aseguraba nada bueno para sus bracitos endebles. Solo quedaba la ventana…intento abrirla, ya que era corrediza y es que encima no tenía echado el pestillo. Pero no tenía mucha fuerza, tras varios intentos acabo jadeando y sudando sentado mientras mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire, sin duda salir de la habitación iba a ser algo muy complicado, así que nuevamente su mente trabajo en otro plan, y sus ojitos se dirigieron a la caja de juguetes, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza mientras sonreía con sus cuatro colmillos riéndose de una forma un tanto siniestra.

Revoloteo de nuevo hasta el suelo, donde por fin apoyándose en la caja pudo empezar a caminar erguido. Se metió en la caja y ando rebuscando, tirando todo tipo de juguetes, encontró algo raro, redondo que rodaba, metido en un tubo con muchos de esos, en unos segundos aprendió a leer lo que había en el tubo, ruedas. Cuando vio que de eso no le serviría, lo tiro a un lado y continúo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, luego escalo la silla del escritorio para abrir un cajón y buscar algo (Muchos os preguntareis, ¿Cómo es que un Chibi que acaba de nacer del huevo sabe dónde buscar cosas y que cosas busca? Pues normalmente si no se les enseña no tienen ni idea, pero acordaros de un dato importante, este Chibi es nuestro rubio xD) sonrió cuando lo encontró, se bajó y empezó a hacer esto y lo otro hasta que…

¡Tachan!

Uniendo con celo un par de muñecos logro hacer una especie de palanca, ya con el peso extra, al Chibi le costó horrores subir hasta la ventana y colocar la "palanca" mientras él contra la pared hacía impulso. Poco a poco la ventana fue abriéndose lo suficientemente para que él cupiese por ella, miro todo alrededor, el vecindario, las calles más lejos, los edificios que se erguían más allá…todo le pareció incluso más grande de lo que era, pero sobre todo más interesante. Despejando todos sus pensamientos el Chibi se centró en ir a buscar al gordo, por la ventana vio que iba en línea recta, así que alzando el vuelo descendió hasta el suelo y empezó a caminar, cogiendo practica hasta poder hacerlo sin ir gateando de vez en cuando. Todo literalmente era enorme, había unas piedras a su lado que le llamaron la atención, no paraban de temblar.

Un sonido extraño y fuerte le sobresalto, entonces algo muy rápido paso por encima de él. Cuando se recuperó del shock vio una especie de cosa con ruedas que se movía a mucha velocidad, y no era uno solo, se subió a una farola para que los monstruos con ruedas (coches) no le atropellaran, pasaban de un lado a otro y también cosas con solo dos ruedas y una persona encima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras buscar exhaustivamente al gordo, el Chibi acabo sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, para descansar.

El ruido de risas le hizo mover sus orejas alargadas llamando su atención. Había muchos Chibis debajo del árbol donde se encontraba, estaban en lo que parecía un parque infantil solo para Chibis, había desde Chibis gatos, perros, monos, hurones, comadrejas algún zorro, muchos en general.

Las risas se convirtieron en gritos chillones y agudos de unas Chibis que se pusieron en corro más adelante, desde su posición el rubio pudo ver que las Chibis estaban alrededor de un Chibi, solo uno, pero no alcanzo a verlo bien hasta que fue acercándose para sentarse a la sombra del árbol rodeado de tanto gatas como perras y otros tipos de atributos animales. El adorado era un Chibi moreno de piel, de rastas castañas cortas en las que un poco más arriba tenía cuernos, llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras por lo que los ojos no los vio. Y una Chibi recostada en su hombro izquierdo era rodeada por una cola larga morada, llevaba una ropa un poco rara lo que parecía la parte de arriba de un Kimono, de color claro un poco abierto, pantalones y zapatos oscuros. Muchos Chibis chicos le miraban con mala cara, incluso un desgraciado fue a decirle algo, la cara amable con una sonrisa dulce del Chibi cambio estrepitosamente, ahora un aura oscura lo envolvía mientras le miraba con los ojos ahora por detrás de las gafas, de una forma que literalmente debería haberlo matado. En unos segundos el Chibi que se atrevió a acercarse al de rastas estaba empotrado contra un muro con el rastas agarrándole del diminuto cuello apretando sin cesar mientras con una sonrisa sádica observaba gustosamente como el Chibi buscaba aire y se retorcía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pudo haber continuado su tortura de no ser por una Chibi gata que le suplico que lo soltara. Obviamente lo hizo, diciéndole a la Chibi con una dulce sonrisa que había sido un "accidente", todos los Chibis se alejaron para irse por el parque infantil cada uno a lo suyo. El rastas bostezo ampliamente mientras regresaba solo a la sombra del árbol, ahora que las veía esas Chibis no eran gran cosa, por un casual se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y ver algo curioso. Solo le hicieron falta ver tres cosas para clasificarlo, rubio, orejas puntiagudas, alas y cola. Una basura alada. Aunque la verdad como especie no sabía si es que era un dragón o un lagarto de esos raros, pero descarto lo de dragón, él era un dragón y podía identificar a los suyos con facilidad, ese no era ninguno de los suyos. Como se quedaron mirando un rato, serios, el Chibi rubio decidió acabar con la tensión de la mejor manera posible.

Tirándole una piña a la cabeza al rastas.

Este gruño tocándose el golpe antes de enviarle la peor de las miradas a ese idiota. El que por cierto, se estaba partiendo el culo de la risa, con un gruñido se elevó del suelo y se puso cara a cara con el rubio quien le sonrió misteriosamente antes de que de la nada sacar una pistolita. Le empezó a disparar balas de plástico que dolían si te daban de cerca, las esquivo todas, entonces, para mala suerte del Chibi rubio al apretar el gatillo un par de veces se quedó sin balas.

… (Silencio entre los dos)

Ya harto del juego el Chibi rastas fue a por el otro que alzo el vuelo en seguida batiendo sus alitas con todas sus fuerzas, buscando con ansia escapar de ese loco. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a volar mucho rato, normal, acababa de nacer esa misma mañana y ya empezaba a tener hambre, dejo de batir las alas inconscientemente y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba cayendo. Pero se detuvo. Algo lo agarro de su rabo y quedo suspendido en el aire mientras iba subiendo cada vez más, miro desde abajo para saber quién era su salvador, precisamente el Chibi rastas.

Cuando estuvieron bastante alto los dos, el rubio trago saliva, ¿Por qué le daba que ese rastas no le iba a dejar en el suelo tranquilamente?

En efecto, con una dulce sonrisa el rastas miro al rubio…antes de cambiar su expresión a la más demoniaca y sádica posible mientras soltaba el rabo. El rubio cayó hacia abajo gritando e intentando con desesperación mover las alas, para su desgracia se le habían quedado dormidas, fue descendiendo y en un acto reflejo se tapó el rostro con los ojos al ver el suelo tan próximo. Nunca llego dicho golpe que esperaba, se quedó colgado de la ropa de un tendedero, al moverse con cuidado la ropa se soltó de las pinzas y acabo en el suelo envuelto en la gran sábana blanca, que se ensucio de barro junto con él cuando salió de ella, estaba absolutamente cubierto de barro, tuvo que desprenderse de él de igual forma que vio a un perro cuando se expulsaba el agua de su cuerpo, así que al final solo estaba un poco lleno de barro. Miro hacia el cielo, pero el Chibi rastas ya no estaba, ¿se habría ido cuando vio que caía o se fue por frustración al no verle estrellarse en el suelo? En todo caso, seguía vivo. Por ahora. Una mujer gorda por lo visto ama de casa, salió al patio cuando vio que se le cayó una sábana, lo que no esperaba verse era un Chibi rubio sucio por el barro y por lo visto el causante de que la sábana estuviera cubierta de barro también. Furiosa, la mujer cogió una escoba y empezó a darle sin piedad al Chibi que corriendo como sus pequeñas piernas podía intento esquivar los golpes, por supuesto se llevó un buen par de ellos y acabo en la calle por una patada que le dio la mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya estaba oscureciendo, estaba cansado y tenía hambre. Sucio y apaleado, el Chibi rubio continuo su busca del gordo caminando por al lado de un rio, sentía que sus piernas apenas si podían dar un paso más y sus alas estaban demasiado cansadas y sucias como para poder revolotear un poco.

Se sentó en el suelo cansado, quería seguir adelante, realmente era tozudo, pero el cuerpo no le daba para más. Maldijo a los cuervos que pasaban por encima y parecían estar burlándose de él, suspiro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie…

Unsui, corriendo por no llegar tarde a casa, se tropezó con algo y acabo por darse de bruces con el suelo. Joder, lo que le faltaba, las clases le habían dejado el cerebro hecho polvo pero es que encima tenía que ir a comprar ciertos alimentos para su Chibi, que era bastante caprichoso y si no era de su agrado mandaba la comida a tomar por culo. Miro algo que se removía debajo de él y se levantó al instante asustado, era un Chibi rubio, con alas y un largo rabo rojos con la punta en flecha, el pobre lleno de barro y parecía cansado. Lo estuvo mirando un rato antes de cogerlo entre sus brazos y mirarle la ropa, se le hacía vagamente familiar…un flash en su mente le hizo recordar que era la ropa de uno de los muñecos que le dio a Kurita. Entonces…

─¿Eres el Chibi de Kurita?-el Chibi abrió los ojitos cansados para darle una vaga mirada-Oh, pobre, si estas que te caes muerto ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los Chibis no hablaban el idioma humano, para las personas cuando hablaban era como oír pequeños sonidos agudos, por lo que la comunicación costaba bastante. Y este parecía que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar, recogió su cartera y puso al Chibi en sus brazos para acunarlo, a los pocos minutos de empezar a caminar a casa de Kurita el Chibi se quedó dormido acurrucado medio hecho un ovillo. Sonrió con ternura, era bastante mono, pero no entendía porque Kurita quería esa especie de Chibi, pensó que quería un dragón…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

─¡Kurita! ¡Soy yo, Unsui!-dijo desde la entrada.

El gordo surgió de uno de los pasillos con cara preocupada. Pero se le quito cuando vio un bulto rubio en los brazos de Unsui, corrió hasta quedar a pasos y mirarlo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

─¡Esta bien! Oh, Unsui-kun, ¡Muchas gracias! Esta mañana le deje en mi cuarto y lo encerré porque quería venirse conmigo, pero no lo podía llevar a la escuela así que…

─Ok, no te preocupes-sonrió, para luego ponerse serio-Pero Kurita, debes saber que los Chibis cuando nacen deben de estar bien atendidos, lo primero que ven es lo que asemejan a una madre o padre, en tu caso, lo has abandonado totalmente, normal que te siguiera. A un Chibi recién nacido no se le puede dejar a sus anchas, es como un bebe, hasta que no pasa una semana o dos debes estar con él día y noche. Más un Chibi demonio como el tuyo-lo mostro, y Kurita abrió los ojos, nunca pensó que fuera un…- créeme estos son muy traviesos e inquietos.

De repente Kurita le siseo poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

─Unsui-kun, no hables muy alto mi padre…

─¿Tu padre, qué, Ryoukan?-pregunto el mismo poniéndose de pie detrás.

Antes de que dijesen nada, el padre del gordo vio al Chibi demonio que se despertó y en seguida que vio al gordo se lanzó encima para morderle por donde pudiera, rabioso de que le hubiera dejado solo. Unsui, que ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso porque se creó mucha tensión entre ellos, decidió que era un buen momento para irse, tras despedirse con una reverencia del padre de Kurita, del mismo y acariciarle la cabeza rubia al Chibi se fue como aquel que dice volando. El padre de Kurita miraba a su hijo con el ceño fruncido, hasta que su vista se dirigió al Chibi que se subió a la cabeza de su hijo sentándose y mirándole como si no entendiera que coño hacia un calvo ahí.

─Ryoukan, debemos hablar ahora mismo-declaro firmemente caminando señalándole que le siguiera.

El gordo cogió al Chibi en brazos mientras caminaba para llegar al comedor y sentarse en el suelo, delante de su padre manteniendo la cabeza gacha mientras dejaba al demonio a su lado, quien también sentado pero de forma informal los miraba a los dos, continuamente analizando el ambiente.

─Pa…Padre yo…

─Cállate, Ryoukan-sentencio-Me has desobedecido claramente, no solo eso, mi propio hijo ha lanzado conjeturas impropias y desafiado claramente mi autoridad en esta casa, me mentiste, me quitaste dinero…porque asumo que fuiste el culpable-Kurita asintió derrotado-Me lo imaginaba, y encima eso-miro con asco al rubio-no solo un Chibi, sino un demonio. ¡Un demonio!

─Papa…yo-yo no sabía que era un demonio…-intento excusarse, inútilmente.

─No Ryoukan, tú nunca sabes nada, solo actúas porque quieres agradar a la gente, caerles bien, molarles o como quieras llamarlo, ¿se te ha pasado alguna vez por mente el simple hecho de que comprar un monstruo como ese te va a servir para caer mejor realmente?

─No…

Su padre se levanto.

─Muy bien, espero que hayas aprendido la lección-se fue dispuesto a ir a su habitación-Y mañana cuando vuelvas de la escuela quiero a esa abominación maléfica fuera de mi casa.

El Chibi miro al gordo, que se mantenía cabizbajo, con unas lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos. Sin saber muy bien que hacer solo le dio una patadita en la pierna, como a modo de confortarlo, el gordo le sonrió un poco antes de estallar a llorar y abrazarlo con fuerza, lo que hizo que el Chibi se pusiera rojo y luego azul porque no podía respirar y movía tanto sus piernas como brazos desesperado, hasta que por fin el gordo lo soltó y le miro con tristeza.

Dudaba que el Chibi entendiera lo que iba a ocurrir…

Al día siguiente, siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre, Kurita regreso a su casa justo después de acabar las clases. Espero hasta haber cenado para, ir a buscar al Chibi a su cuarto, estaba jugando con los pocos juguetes que le gustaban, entonces vio al gordo acercarse y cogerle en brazos con la mirada perdida en una gran tristeza. Ni siquiera los mordiscos en las manos lograron que el gordo le hiciera caso, en un momento, el Chibi cambio de sus brazos a una caja con una mantita, desde la caja el demonio no sabía que sucedía, en realidad empezaba a ponerse nervioso, algo andaba mal y al Chibi no le gusto para nada que le metieran en una caja. Tras un rato caminando, Kurita se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su casa, era tarde y no había nadie en la calle, dejo la caja en el suelo, y se agacho para ver a su Chibi demonio. Sus ojos verdes le escrutaban buscando cualquier rastro que pudiera aclararle el motivo de porque estaba ahí. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

─Lo siento, pequeñín…no puedo…snif…tenerte conmigo-se levantó llorando.

Cuando apenas dio unos pasos escucho el familiar revoloteo de las alas, el Chibi estaba a solo unos pasos de él, y continuaba acercándose, lo cogió y dejo en la caja de nuevo. Acaricio aquellos alzados y sedosos cabellos rubios, con delicadeza y ternura, al Chibi le gusto esa sensación y soltó algo como un "Prrr" cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Eso le hizo más daño al gordo.

─Por favor, no me sigas…-le suplico, ahora sí que pareció que el pequeño demonio entendió el mensaje, su mirada parecía entre triste y confusa, sobre todo confusa-perdóname.

Cerró la caja poniendo una piedra encima. Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar un rato, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a llorar con ganas, se sentía el hombre más tirano del mundo, hacerle eso a un Chibi, un ser que prácticamente era humano era lo más despreciable que había hecho en su vida. El Chibi al poco tiempo logro quitar la piedra de encima a base de empujones, cuando miro hacia la calle dispuesto a morder al gordo se vio completamente solo, volvió adentro de la caja para sentarse, volvería, ese gordo era demasiado bueno para dejarle allí tirado…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había pasado una semana.

El Chibi seguía en aquella caja, solo, con hambre. Si había sobrevivido era gracias a la gente de alma honrada y benevolente que le dejaba alguna cosa para comer, nadie quiso llevarle consigo, normal, su aspecto físico no ayudaba, estaba muy delgado, el pelo rubio alzado sucio como su piel, y las ojeras negras en sus ojos verdes tampoco ayudaba, parecía un cadáver en vez de un Chibi. Sus alas casi estaban en los huesos, como sus brazos y piernas, su rabo prácticamente era hueso con color rojo oscuro.

Hacia una semana que había aprendido a leer, y sabía que nadie le recogería, no cuando en esa estúpida caja decía "Chibi demonio busca a alguien que le quiera" la gente al verlo quizás sentía lastima pero cuando leían que era un demonio se alejaban temerosos. Pero él mantenía una pequeña esperanza, que ese gordo volvería a por él.

Pero los dioses no estaban de parte de aquel Chibi demonio.

Para colmo empezó a llover, y lo que eran pequeñas gotas, acabo con una tormenta. Precisamente por esa calle, un chico calvo de piel clara paso de largo por una caja mientras corría con su paraguas un tanto roto hacia su casa. Pero retrocedió hacia atrás de espaldas al ver el contenido de la caja. Reconocería a ese Chibi en cualquier lado, o lo hubiera podido reconocer, sin duda había una pequeña desmejora en su aspecto físico, estaba preocupantemente delgado y pálido, a pesar de la suciedad que lo cubría, con ojeras y posiblemente con fiebre porque estaba completamente empapado. En la caja pudo leer la letra de Kurita, ahora la tinta un poco corrida, y la caja empezaba a romperse ya que era de cartón, se puso de rodillas y acaricio al Chibi que estaba hecho un ovillo abrazándose a la mantita, consiguiendo que los cansados ojos le vieran con desdén.

─Oh, no…-lo recogió suavemente en sus brazos, aún seguía abrazado a aquella mantita como si le fuera la vida en ello-¿Por qué te ha dejado aquí?-pregunto al aire sin esperar respuesta, lo más sensato sería llevarlo con Kurita, pero, si lo había dejado aquí, ¿Qué le aseguraba que no lo volviera a dejar en otro sitio cuando se lo devolviera?

Negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor sería llevárselo y ya hablaría con Kurita, el caso era que no podía dejar al Chibi en ese sitio, se levantó y metiéndoselo dentro de su chaqueta para que no cogiera frio o más del que ya tenía, se encamino a su casa, suerte que sus padres habían ido a pasar un par de días con unos parientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se aseguró de que sus padres no estaban en casa mientras subía a su habitación. Tampoco encontró a su Chibi, bueno, ya regresaría, era lo único bueno que tenía que sabía regresar solo, se quitó la chaqueta y la enrollo para meter al Chibi dentro mientras preparaba un baño para el demonio, lo primero era quitarle tanto el frio como la suciedad del cuerpo.

Mientras Unsui estaba a lo suyo…

¡Buah! Estaba hecho polvo, y encima había empezado a llover. El Chibi de rastas, cuernos y cola oscuras entro por la ventana desperezándose, la verdad es que no había tardado mucho en llegar, había sido bendecido por lo que llamaban algunos, impulso a la velocidad divina. Escucho el grifo, oh, por lo visto su humano había tenido el detalle de prepararle un baño, sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama, llenándola de las huellas de sus zapatos, luego reparo en la chaqueta oscura de Unsui.

Era raro que la tuviera en la cama, siempre la colgaba, después de todo su humano era un maniático de la limpieza. Frunció el ceño al oler algo raro, asqueroso, como a perro mojado o peor, se acercó lo suficiente solo para gruñir y coger del pelo a esa basura, provocando que se alertara.

Los Chibis se miraron con rabia mientras el rubio se liberó del agarre del otro. Luego inspecciono la zona rápidamente, quedándose con todo e intentando ligar cabos, estaba en una casa que no era la suya, pero, ¿Qué hacia el rastas ahí? El ultimo rostro que acordaba haber visto era el del calvo aquel…un puñetazo en su cara le hizo despertarse, con lo débil que era y en su estado actual no podía enfrentarse a ese dragón, pero haciendo gala de lo tozudo que era se empeñó en enfrentarlo aun sabiendo la enorme diferencia de fuerzas que había entre ellos dos. Empezaron a forcejear como niños, hasta que el rastas le inmovilizo agarrándole por el cuello con una expresión sádica, quería ver como lloraba ese Chibi, ese que era tan gilipollas para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo o era el más valiente o el más jodidamente estúpido orgulloso que había visto nunca, sorprendiendo a su impulso divino, el demonio le clavo con ganas los colmillos para que le soltara el cuello, para luego lanzársele encima y tirarle de las rastas, sabía que mucho daño no le haría, pero algo era algo. Unsui salió del cuarto de baño para ver a los Chibis pelearse, se acercó a rápidas pasos y los separo cogiéndoles a los dos por las camisas alzándolos, pero estos aún buscaban pelea pues se retorcían para liberarse y pelearse de nuevo.

─¡Hey, vosotros dos, basta ya!-dijo seriamente.

Pero los Chibis le miraron con mala leche cada uno dándole una patada en la mejilla que les correspondía. Con dos abultadas y enrojecidas mejillas el calvo les grito a ambos que pararan ya con todas sus fuerzas, al final los sentó a los dos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, pero mantenían el pie de guerra, se cruzaron de brazos cada uno evitando mirar al otro. Suspirando, Unsui acabo de poner el baño listo para el rubio, lo cogió por la camisa y cerró la puerta del baño, la verdad no se fiaba de bañarlos de paso a los dos juntos, seguramente uno de los dos acabaría ahogado en la bañera si se le ocurría semejante idea.

Cuando acabo de darle el baño al rubio, al que le sentó de gloria por lo visto, le dio ropa de algún juguete, también iba de negro. Cuando regreso a la habitación con el rubio, vio la tensión entre los Chibis, como si no pudieran mantenerse cerca sin que se enviaran miradas de muerte o atentaran ataques contra el otro.

─Eh…-se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo mirando a su Chibi, que le fulmino con la mirada más siniestramente controlada ya que era su humano-Agon no me mires así…-se volteo al Chibi rubio-Bueno, mejor será conocernos un poco, yo soy Unsui y él es Agon, Agon él es…es…¿Cómo te llamas?

Por supuesto, el Chibi rubio se encogió de hombros, el gordo no le puso nombre. Así que Unsui estuvo pensando todo el rato, varios nombres aparecieron en su mente, pero ninguno se apegaba para nada al demonio, al menos hasta que se le ocurrió uno porque así.

─Diurno, o sea, Hiruma-sonrió cuando el Chibi demonio pareció gustarle.

Sin embargo Agon solo chasqueo la lengua con asco acostándose en la cama dándoles la espalda a esos dos, de verdad que le enfurecía que ese bastardo se quedara, oh venga ya, ¿de todas las basuras en el mundo con las que se peleaba tenía que venir precisamente esa a su casa? Y encima si fuera mono, pero es que no lo era, y esas orejas puntiagudas, joder, quien fuera que hizo su huevo tuvo que inspirarse en alguna película de frikis. El calvo volvió a suspirar mientras preparaba una cama improvisada para el Chibi rubio, en uno de los cajones de ropa de su mueble, antes de irse a dormir preparo la cena para los tres, aunque tuvo que preparar un poco más ya que Hiruma tenía un hambre voraz.

A la media noche o por ahí, un demoniacamente sonriente Agon se acercó al Chibi durmiente, su sonrisa sádica y diabólica se estiro más todavía al imaginárselo cuando despertara…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dormía plácidamente…soñaba con las cosas más bellas…hasta que el ruido de algo romperse le despertó de golpe. Los Chibis estaban peleándose de nuevo, esta vez el que intentaba agredir a Agon era el rubio, furioso por lo visto, y no era de extrañar.

Agon se reía a carcajadas dejándose golpear por esas manitas que no le hacían ni cosquillas. El Chibi rubio tenía en la cara pintadas de bigote y otras cosas (que por si un acaso hay niños leyendo este fic porque se cree que es divertido-que lo es-no lo escribiré, más que nada por vuestra salud mental menores que estén leyendo esto) Hiruma viendo que la estrategia de los puñetazos no valía, paso al plan B. Morderle con toda la mala leche, pero Unsui metiéndose en medio acabo por empujarlos y se dieron de bruces contra el suelo. Hiruma se sobo la cabeza, para luego caerse de espaldas cuando Agon lo empujo, esa maldita basura se había caído encima suyo, un poco sonrojado, el Chibi dragón se elevó y salió por la ventana a pesar de que Unsui le llamara.

Hiruma pasó el día en la habitación de Unsui cuando este le dijo, que tenía que irse pero intentaría volver pronto y arreglar el asunto con Kurita. Sin embargo, el rubio no lo podía evitar, necesitaba saber porque lo abandono, necesitaba que ese gordo se lo dijese en la cara, y sobre todo quería volver a jugar a dispararle, eso era divertido.

Así que, cuando era por la tarde, hora que calculo que vería al gordo, salió por la ventana que Unsui dejaba abierta para que Agon entrara y saliera cuando le diera la gana. Revoloteo buscando alguna señal de lo que pudiera sonarle, continuo su ruta por el vecindario, llego de nuevo al parque infantil, entonces no estaría lejos. Lo que no sabía es que cierto rastas le vio pasearse por ahí, pero le ignoro totalmente para sonreírles dulcemente a las gatitas que estaban a su lado. El Chibi siguió buscando, a pesar de que ya se estaba yendo el sol, hasta ver el conocido tejado que vio, sí, realmente tenía una buena memoria fotogénica. Con una gran sonrisa fue volando a mucha velocidad hasta la ventana del gordo, obviamente se empotro, pegándose al cristal, estaba todo como antes, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando el gordo entro en su habitación. Iba a llamarle, a dar golpes en el cristal hasta romperlo si hacía falta-sí, bueno, romperlo…-pero toda su alegría se esfumo tan rápido como cuando vino.

El padre del gordo entro en su habitación con un Chibi en sus brazos. Era castaño al igual que sus ojos pero estos más claros, con orejas y colita de gato, que salto rápidamente a los brazos de Kurita y este lo recibió con cariño. Los ojos verdes se fueron apagando, su expresión alegre fue mermando hasta quedar solo a una de confusión…le había…le había sustituido…

No se quedó mucho tiempo, encima se empezó a nublar otra vez y empezó a llover. En vez de volar, camino por las calles, sin rumbo, se detuvo delante de un charco de agua para mirarse, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si al padre de Kurita no le gusto, ¿Por qué quería a ese? ¿Y por qué Kurita no volvió, por qué lo abandono y busco a otro? Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que estaba llorando y que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, ¿Era por su pelo, por sus orejas, por sus dientes, por sus alas, o por su cola? ¿Lo abandono porque no era mono? ¿Tenía que llevar un cascabel para que le quisiera? Sintió como algo le apretaba en el pecho, lo odiaba, odiaba verse tan débil, tan humillado, sí, humillado, que le sustituyera por un simple gato, era lo más humillante y frustrante y…ya no aguanto y empezó a sollozar, ¿Por qué no le quería nadie? ¿Era porque era feo o porque era un demonio? Había llegado a querer y confiar en ese gordo, por supuesto, fue la primera persona que vio, era su padre, o lo era…había esperado una semana sin moverse de ese sitio, alimentándose de lo poco que le daban algunos viejos y de agua de la poca lluvia o de charcos que encontraba alrededor, todo eso, para que ese gordo lo abandonara con descaro después de solo un mísero día. Se fue al mismo sitio donde Unsui lo recogió, si iba a morir, prefería estar donde por lo visto era el único sitio al que pertenecía, la basura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unsui busco por toda la habitación, joder, lo que le faltaba. El Chibi rubio había desaparecido, pensó que estaría durmiendo pero no estaba en su cama, descarto el que hubiera abierto la puerta para irse por la casa, porque aparte de que era demasiado grande, Hiruma estaba demasiado delgado.

La suposición de la ventana era su otra opción, de hecho, la única. Lo más probable es que hubiera salido a buscar a Kurita, después de todo el Chibi apreciaba a su amigo, pero podría haberse perdido y encima estaba lloviendo a mares. Agon apareció por la ventana y se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, también cabía la posibilidad de que su Chibi hubiera echado a Hiruma cuando se quedaron solos, pero el rastas levanto las manos a modo de inocencia, también frunciendo el ceño sin entender la acusación.

─Hiruma ha desaparecido, está lloviendo a mares y yo tengo que estudiar para un examen-se sentó en su cama tapándose el rostro-por favor que este bien, apenas ha recuperado peso y horas de sueño…si para colmo se resfriara…

Cuando miro hacia la ventana, Agon había desparecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llego a la casa del gordo, la recordaba de haber visto a Unsui entrar. Descendió hasta estar en la ventana, ¿por qué había salido a buscar a esa basura? Era ahora cuando se lo preguntaba porque para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía estaba a medio camino de esa casa con la lluvia empapándole. Hecho un ojo hacia dentro, vio al gordo, jugando con un Chibi gato castaño con cara de marica y de gusano, ¿Pero dónde estaba la basura?

Se alejó de la ventana y busco por el vecindario, sin duda lo encontraría por ahí, suponía. Se detuvo arriba de lo que parecían contenedores de basura, había algo, una mancha rubia, rebufo molesto mientras descendía, estaba de mala leche así que ojala ese idiota no…

Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿seguro que era ese la misma basura que conocía? Estaba sentado en el suelo, completamente empapado abrazado a sus rodillas, con una expresión fría y congelada, con la lluvia no se notaría normalmente, pero para sus ojos, claramente vio los dos ríos de lágrimas que cruzaban el rostro del Chibi rubio de sus ojos verdes, apagados. Entonces lo entendió, ese gordo había abandonado al rubio para buscarse a otro, y por lo visto eso no era lo que el demonio tenía en mente, le había sentado peor que una jarra de agua helada. Hiruma no sabía que el rastas estaba delante de él, no sabía nada, estaba en su propio mundo, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, sintiéndose herido y traicionado, humillado y furioso y todo a la vez que no sentía nada. No era justo, para nada justo, apenas había tenido tiempo de estar con el gordo, un día, y al siguiente lo abandono en una caja, diciéndole que no le siguiera, que le perdonara…¡QUE LE PERDONARA! No. Kurita Ryoukan no obtendría su perdón, solo su furia y desprecio, el mismo que tuvo ese gordo con él cuando lo abandono como a un perro, apretó sus rodillas sabiendo que estaba llorando demasiado, cualquiera que pasara notaria que no era lluvia lo que le cruzaba la cara, perfecto, una humillación más. Tenía frio pero no le importaba, no le importaba morirse allí mismo, ¡nadie lo notaria! Solo ese calvo que fue más amable de lo que pensaba. Algo cálido le rodeo la espalda, le hizo estremecerse y contener el aliento hasta regresar al mundo real, para ver una chaqueta al estilo kimono (repito, ni idea de cómo se llama u parte de arriba del uniforme de Shinryuuji) alrededor de él, dándole calor y al rastas mirando hacia otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara. Él también se sonrojo, pero luego se levantó para encarar al rastas, no necesitaba su compasión, pero en su precipitada caminata, se tropezó y acabo por darle un beso en los labios al rastas, quien lo empujo furioso con la cara completamente roja. Iban a empezar una nueva pelea, pero Hiruma estornudo bastante fuerte temblando ligeramente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no tenía buena cara. El rastas se rasco la cabeza un tanto avergonzado, antes de coger al rubio y empezar a elevarse, aunque este empezó a forcejear más sonrojado por la cercanía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unsui llego de la calle, tras haber intentado estudiar, al final la culpa le venció. Pero no se espero encontrar aquella imagen…

Los dos Chibis, acostados en la cama tapados con la sabana, dormidos y abrazados. El rubio estaba sonrojado y tenía una mini toalla en la cabeza húmeda, y el rastas estaba también un poco sonrojado mientras abrazaba al rubio. Los destapo un poco para ver que ambos estaban completamente pegados, hasta las colas se habían enredado entre sí. Los Chibis se removieron buscando el calor de la sabana, así que para no despertarlos los volvió a tapar con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras losn observava con ternura acurrucarse juntos.

─Estos dos son la pareja perfecta-susurro mientras apagaba las luces, prefería dormir en el sofá que despertar a esos tortolitos.

Finalmente, Kurita acepto su culpa, pero cuando Unsui quería que se quedara con Hiruma, Agon se interpuso jalando al rubio con él, y dejando claro que quería que el rubio se quedara con ellos. Unsui, no puso nada en contra, y Kurita, apenas podía mantener la mirada alta, no se atrevía a ver Hiruma a los ojos, pero la mirada del rastas sobre él le hizo aceptar. Una vez en su casa, Unsui se quedó frito en el sofá viendo una película de miedo, Agon jalo a su rubio para abrazarlo en el sofá, para acabar los dos también dormidos a los pocos minutos, con el rubio apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su Chibi violento, al igual que este la recostó sobre la de su rubio. Sí, eran la pareja más diabólica y perfecta que podría existir…

End~ nwn

Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
